Mianhae, Saranghaeyo
by RyeoGaa-YeWook
Summary: "Ryeowook. Keluar atau aku akan mendobrak pintu ini?" "Sudahlah. Aku sudah menyerah." "Tetaplah bersamaku, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."


**Mianhae, Saranghaeyo**

**Cast:**

Kim Yesung

Kim Ryeowook

Other

**Declaimer:** Dalam dunia nyata, semua tokoh di Ff ini adalah milik semua yang berhak memiliki mereka. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi Ff ini adalah murni hasil dari otak 'ngawur' author.

Dan bagi author, YeWook is Real!

**Warning:** Yaoi/BL, Typho(s) _everywhere,_ cerita pasaran tapi bukan _copas_.

**If you DON'T LIKE it, please DON'T READ it!**

.

.

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu?" Ryeowook mencoba mencairkan suasana pagi ini. Berharap hari ini dimulai dengan hal yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Aku sarapan di kantor saja" jawab Yesung singkat tanpa memandang Ryeowook sedikitpun.

"Kalau begitu bawa ini. Aku sudah menyiapkan bekal untukmu." Ryeowook menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal yang berisi beberapa potong roti tawar yang telah diolesi selai coklat dan taburan seres. Ryeowook sudah memprediksikan hal ini sebelumnya. Dia tahu suaminya pasti akan menolak untuk sarapan di rumah. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Selalu saja suaminya menolak untuk sarapan di rumah dan lebih memilih untuk makan di luar. Bukan hanya sarapan, bahkan makan siang dan malam, dia selalu makan di luar.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Yesung setelah mengambil kotak bekal itu dan segera menuju mobilnya yang sudah di siapkan oleh supirnya. Namun dia menyetir sendiri, tidak ditemani supir. Tugas supir di rumah ini hanya untuk menyiapkan mobil untuknya dan mengantar Ryeowook kemanapun dia ingin pergi.

'_Kapan kau akan mencoba untuk menerima keberadaanku? Tidak perlu menerimaku sebagai pendamping hidup, setidaknya kau menganggap keberadaanku saja. Itu sudah cukup bagiku._' Batin Ryeowook memandangi kepergian Yesung.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Wookie? Kenapa pagi-pagi begini sudah berkunjung?" Sungmin bingung karena tidak biasanya Ryeowook datang sepagi ini dan tanpa memberitahunya lebih dulu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa _hyung_. Aku hanya merindukanmu saja." Senyum yang sangat diketahui Sungmin dipaksakan terlihat jelas di wajah manis itu.

"Aku sudah mengenalmu bertahun-tahun. Apa kau pikir kau bisa membohongiku dengan semudah itu?" Sungmin memandang Ryeowook dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh _hyung_. Aku baik-baik saja." Ryeowook tetap mencoba menyembunyikan masalahnya dari Sungmin.

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan Yesung?" tebak Sungmin karena Ryeowook sepertinya sangat enggan untuk bercerita.

"Tidak _hyung_. Aku tidak pernah bertengkar dengannya." Jawab Ryeowook dengan suara pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu apa? Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Sungmin sedikit frustasi dibuat _namja_ manis yang duduk di depannya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulai menceritakannya dari mana _hyung_." Ryeowook menatap Sungmin dengan mata yang mulai memerah. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak bisa berpura-pura lagi di depan Sungmin. Meskipun sebenarnya dari awal Sungmin sudah tahu jika dirinya tidakbaik-baik saja.

"Ada apa denganmu? Siapa yang berani membuatmu seperti ini? Beritahu _hyung_!. _Hyung_ akan memberinya pelajaran." Sungmin mencoba menenangkan Ryeowook yang kelihatannya akan segera menangis dengan pelukannya. Tangannya membelai surai Ryeowook yang berwarna coklat tua. "Ceritakan saja dari awal. Aku akan mendengarkan sepanjang apapun ceritamu." Bujuk Sungmin setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Lalu Ryeowook menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada dirinya, hingga membuat hidupnya sekarang terlihat sangat menyedihkan baginya.

.

.

.

"Cobalah untuk berbicara baik-baik dengannya. Dia adalah orang yang baik. Aku sudah sangat lama mengenalnya." Pesan Sungmin sebelum Ryeowook keluar dari mobil Sungmin dan memasuki rumahnya. Rumah hadiah pernikahannya dengan Yesung pemberian dari orangtua Yesung.

"Baiklah _hyung_." Jawab Ryeowook singkat dan setelahnya dia masuk ke dalam rumah mewah itu.

Meskipun sangat mewah, namun bagi Ryeowook ini adalah rumah yang sangat menyedihkan. Di rumah mewah ini dia selalu merasa sangat sepi.

"Kau sudah pulang _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook kepada Yesung, ketika melewati ruang keluarga dan mendapati Yesung duduk di sana. Tidak biasanya Yesung pulang secepat ini. Ini bahkan masih jam empat sore. Biasanya Yesung akan pulang larut malam. Bahkan tidak jarang Ryeowook tertidur di sofa ruang tamu untuk menunggu Yesung pulang dari kantor.

"Hem." Yesung hanya menjawab dengan isyarat tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Ryeowook yang merasa diacuhkan berlalu dari sana. Tidak ingin menambah rasa sakit hatinya, dia lebih memilih beranjak menuju kamarnya. Segera mandi untuk menyegarkan diri. Badannya sudah terasa lengket, belum lagi hatinya yang selalu panas atas sikap dan perlakuan Yesung. Yesung memang tidak pernah melukainya secara fisik, tapi dengan tak menganggap keberadaannya berhasil melukai dan menyakiti hati dan perasaan seorang Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tidak pernah berharap apalagi meminta untuk dianggap sebagai istri. Tapi, tidak bisakah Yesung untuk menganggapnya sebagai seorang manusia yang tinggal serumah dengannya? Dia bukan patung yang tak punya perasaan dan bisa diperlakukan sesukanya.

.

.

.

Setelah Ryeowook selesai mandi, Ryeowook segera ke dapur dan menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan suaminya, Yesung. Sebenarnya di rumah ini ada banyak pembantu, namun Ryeowook ingin menyiapkan sendiri makanan untuk suaminya.

.

.

.

Tokk..Tokk..Tokk..

"Masuk!" perintah Yesung kepada orang yang telah mengetok ruang kerjanya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Lebih baik makan dulu, selagi makanannya masih hangat." Ryeowook mengajak Yesung dengan nada suara yang lembut. Namun, masih bisa dirasakan ada rasa takut yang tersembunyi di sana. Dia bahkan hanya berdiri di ambang pintu dan hanya membuka sedikit saja pintu ruang kerja Yesung.

"Kau duluan saja. Aku akan segera menyusul." Yesung menjawab dengan berfokus pada beberapa kertas-kertas di tangannya.

"Atau lebih baik aku bawakan makan malam untukmu ke sini saja?" Ryeowook mencoba untuk tidak menjadi pengganggu. Namun membuatnya terlihat seperti pembantu Yesung.

"Tidak usah. Kau tunggu saja di ruang makan. Kita makan bersama." Kali ini Yesung berucap dengan lembut dan berhasil membuat hati Ryeowook begitu senang. Meskipun pria itu tak berniat sama sekali untuk menatapnya. Namun kalimat terakhir Yesung sudah cukup baginya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Ryeowook dengan senyuman di wajah manisnya. Lalu segera meninggalkan ruang itu dan menunggu Yesung di ruang makan.

Tak lama menunggu, Yesung pun datang dan duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di depan Ryeowook. Lalu dengan cekatan Ryeowook menaruh makanan di piring Yesung.

Meskipun makan malam ini terasa sangat sunyi, namun ini lebih baik bagi Ryeowook. Setidaknya dirinya sudah berusaha membuat suasana di rumah ini lebih baik. Dan tentunya dia sangat senang, karena malam ini Yesung bersedia makan malam dengannya.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai menyantap makan malam, Ryeowook langsung membersihkan semua peralatan makan yang tadi digunakannya. Sementara Yesung memilih untuk menonton televisi.

Setelah selesai, Ryeowook menyusul Yesung dan ikut menonton. Dia duduk di sofa yang berbeda dengan Yesung. Tak berapa lama, kantuk mulai menyerang Ryeowook hingga tanpa sengaja dirinya tertidur di sofa.

Yesung yang juga mulai merasa mengantuk ingin beranjak ke kamarnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melewati Ryeowook. Dia melihat ternyata _namja_ itu sudah tertidur pulas di sana. Sejenak Yesung terpaku menatap wajah tenang _namja_ yang sekarang sedang berpergian ke alam mimpinya. Wajah yang tenang itu menciptakan ketenangan sendiri di hatinya. Membuatnya merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya.

Karena tak ingin membangunkan Ryeowook, Yesung memutuskan untuk menggendong Ryeowook dan menidurkannya di kamarnya. Kamar Ryeowook, bukan kamar mereka. Karena mereka tidur di kamar yang berlainan.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi mulai menyeruak masuk melalui celah-celah ventilasi udara dan jendela di kamar Ryeowook. Membuat Ryeowook menggeliat dan mulai tersadar dari tidurnya yang sangat nyenyak.

"Kenapa aku di sini? Seingatku.." Ryeowook mulai berpikir, mengingat bagaimana dia bisa sampai di kamarnya. Seingatnya dia tertidur di ruang keluarga ketika menemani Yesung menonton Tv. "Apa dia yang membawaku ke sini?" gumamnya dengan raut bahagia. Ryeowook mencoba tak memperdulikan hal itu. Dia segera bergegas ke kamar mandi dan menyegarkan tubuhnya. Setiap pagi Ryeowook selalu membersihkan tubuh mungilnya, meskipun dia tidak akan kemana-mana.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun _hyung_?" Ryeowook mendapati Yesung yang sudah duduk di kursi meja makan dan sedang membaca koran di tangannya. Lalu Ryeowook duduk di depannya dan mulai mengolesi roti tawar dengan selai coklat kesukaan Yesung. Setelahnya meletakkan roti itu di piring Yesung.

Untuk pertama kalinya Ryeowook menghabiskan sarapannya ditemani oleh Yesung. Meskipun berlalu dengan kebisuan di antara keduanya, namun itu bukan masalah baginya. Baginya ini bisa menjadi awal yang baik. Meskipun dia masih ragu untuk berharap lebih.

.

.

.

Seharian ini Ryeowok hanya menghabiskan waktunya di depan televisi. Karena tidak mempunyai tujuan yang menyenangkan untuk dikunjungi. Bukan hanya itu, Ryeowook tidak tahu harus mengajak siapa untuk menemaninya.

Ting..Tong..Ting..Tong..

Seseorang baru saja memencet bel rumah mewah itu dan memaksa Ryeowook untuk segera beranjak menuju pintu depan. Ryeowook tak melihat siapapun di sana setelah membuka pintu rumah. Namun dia berhasil melihat sesuatu di lantai teras. Sebuah amplop besar berwarna coklat yang tergeletak begitu saja di sana. Tanpa pikir panjang Ryeowook meraih amplop misterius itu dan membawanya ke dalam rumah.

"Apa ini?" gumamnya sambil membolak-balik amplop itu. Berusaha mencari pengirimnya. Namun hasilnya nihil, hanya ada tujuan dari amplop itu, yaitu dirinya, Kim Ryeowook. Karena amplop itu ditujukan untuknya, tanpa ragu Ryeowook membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Seperti tersambar petir di siang hari di musim panas, Ryeowook begitu terkejut dengan apa yang tengah dilihatnya saat ini. Beberapa lembar foto seorang pria yang sekarang menyandang status sebagai suaminya. Terlihat begitu mesra bersama seorang gadis di dalam foto itu yang tidak dia ketahui itu siapa. Ryeowook tidak ingin menangis, dia berusaha menahan air matanya, ini semua memang sudah sepantasnya terjadi benaknya. Tapi, mengapa Yesung tidak meninggalkannya saja? Kenapa harus seperti ini. Di saat dirinya masih berstatus sebagai suami seorang Ryeowook, tapi Yesung bermesraan dengan seorang gadis di luar sana. Ini tidak adil baginya. Dia sudah berusaha untuk membuat semuanya terlihat baik, namun inikah yang harus diterimanya? Ryeowook bahkan tak pernah berpikir ini akan terjadi di hidupnya.

.

.

.

Di sinilah Ryeowook sekarang, di kamarnya mengurung diri. Sudah empat hari berlalu semenjak dia menerima amplop misterius itu. Dan sudah empat hari pula Ryeowook tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Namun Yesung sama sekali tidak mengetahui itu.

"Tuan." Seorang pembantu yang sudah berusia separuh baya menghampiri Yesung yang sedang duduk di kursi ruang makan.

"Ada apa _ahjumma_?" tanyanya Yesung.

"Apa tuan Ryeowook baik-baik saja?" sepertinya dia khawatir karena Ryeowook sama sekali tidak terlihat sudah empat hari ini. Namun pertanyaannya hanya ditanggapi dengan tatapan yang penuh syarat akan kebingungan oleh Yesung.

"Sudah empat hari ini Tuan Ryeowook tidak keluar kamarnya." Jelasnya mengerti jika Tuannya tidak mengerti.

"Apa?" Yesung sedikit terkejut. "Memangnya ada apa dengannya?" Yesung malah bertanya balik.

"Saya tidak tahu Tuan. Tapi, saya tidak melihat Tuan Ryeowook sudah empat hari ini." Jelas _ahjumma_ itu.

Yesung lalu bergegas beranjak dari duduknya dan menaiki tangga, berjalan menuju kamar Ryeowook yang berada di lantai dua rumah mewah itu.

Awalnya Yesung ragu untuk melakukan ini, tapi akhirnya Yesung memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Ryeowook. Istrinya yang menurut pembantu di rumah ini sudah mengurung diri selama empat hari ini.

Tokk.. .

"Ryeowook. Apa kau di dalam?" tanya Yesung di depan pintu. "Keluarlah! _Ahjumma_ bilang kau sudah empat hari mengurung diri di kamar." Perintah Yesung.

"_Ahjumma bilang_"_katanya?_ Batin Ryeowook. '_Bahkan dia tidak tahu tentang itu selama empat hari ini.'_

"Ada apa denganmu?" Lanjut Yesung. Namun sama sekali tidak terdengar suara sahutan dari dalam sana. Ryeowook terus membisu dan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjawab apalagi keluar dari kamar itu.

"Ryeowook. Keluar atau aku akan mendobrak pintu ini?" suara Yesung terdengar meninggi dan meluncurkan ancamannya. Tapi, tetap saja orang yang di panggil tak menjawab. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

Sejenak terasa hening, tidak ada suara apapun lagi, termasuk suara Yesung. Namun setelahnya terdengar suara hantaman yang lumayan kuat di pintu kamar itu, membuat Ryeowook yang berada di dalamnya terkesiap.

Ryeowook berdiri tak jauh dari pintu kamar itu, menunggu hingga Yesung berhasil mendobrak pintu yang terlihat sangat kokoh itu. Dan setelah beberapa kali menerjang, akhirnya Yesung berhasil membuat pintu itu kalah dan terbuka dan mendapati Ryeowook yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu itu dengan wajah datar. Membuat Yesung bingung dengan keadaan saat ini.

"Aku sudah meminta pengacara untuk memngurus surat perceraian." Ryeowook membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka, setelah beberapa saat yang ada di antara mereka hanya keheningan. Ryeowook tak berani memandang apalagi harus beradu mata dengan Yesung. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Memangnya siapa yang akan bercerai?" tanya Yesung sarkartis.

"Aku.. Aku tidak mau terus-terusan menjadi pengganggu di kehidupanmu Yesung-_ssi_." Entah karena apa, Ryeowook tidak lagi memanggil Yesung dengan sebutan '_hyung'_, bahkan dia menggantikannya dengan embel-embel '-_ssi_'.

"Penggganggu? Siapa yang mengatakan begitu?" Yesung tampak santai, meskipun nyatanya dia sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir tipis Ryeowook.

"Tidak ada memang yang mengatakannya langsung. Hanya saja aku yakin, keberadaanku di rumah ini sama sekali tidak diinginkan. Aku hanya akan menjadi parasit jika terus berada di sini." Jawab Ryeowook sinis. Yang mengakibatkan Yesung terkejut mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin tiba-tiba Ryeowook berkata seperti ini? Sebelumnya Ryeowook selalu menerima saja semua perlakuan dari dirinya. Tapi, mengapa tiba-tiba Ryeowook berubah?

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah begini?" tanya Yesung masih tak mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya lelah dengan semua ini. Selama ini aku sudah mencoba mengalah dan mencoba mengerti, meskipun tak ada satupun yang berpikir untuk mngerti diriku." Ryeowook masih setia menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik, namun sepertinya semua itu hanya sebuah kesia-siaan saja." Ryeowook merasakan matanya mulai memanas sekarang. "Bukan hanya kau. Tidakkah kau sadar, bahwa aku juga menderita di sini?" Suara Ryeowook terdengar mulai bergetar dengan intonasi yang semakin tinggi. "Aku sudah berusaha sabar. Tapi, kau sama sekali tak pernah bisa menganggap keberadaanku di sini. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengharapkan dirimu bisa berubah." Lanjut Ryeowook. Sementara Yesung, masih berdiri di ambang pintu dan menatap Ryeowook dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"Lebih baik hentikan saja semua ini. Kau tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk tetap berstatus sebagai suamiku. Jadi kau akan segera bebas untuk bermesraan dengan gadis manapun yang kau mau. Dan kau tak perlu khawatir, aku yang akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada _ahjumma_ dan _ahjussi_ Kim." Ryeowook menurunkan nada suaranya yang sempat meninggi. Namun, bulir-bulir air mata sudah mulai meluncur dengan mulusnya di pipi tirus milik Ryeowook.

"Apa maksudmu?" Yesung yang tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Ryeowook mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Sudahlah! Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya lagi dariku. Hal yang normal jika pria sepertimu menginginkan seorang wanita di sisimu. Lagipula.. Pernikahan ini hanya sebuah keterpaksaan saja. Hanya sebuah perjanjian orangtua dan sama sekali tidak memikirkan akibatnya akan seperti ini." Ryeowook terus berbicara berputar-putar.

"Apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba berbicara seperti ini?" Yesung berusaha tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Ryeowook.

"Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura. Aku sudah tahu semuanya." Ryeowook menunjukkan sebuah amplop yang sejak tadi dipegangnya dan disembunyikan di balik tubuh mungilnya. Yesung segera menghampiri Ryeowook dan mengambil amplop itu. Tanpa banyak tanya, Yesung segera membuka dan mengeluarkan isi dari amplop itu.

Sama halnya dengan Ryeowook, Yesung pun begitu terkejut melihat foto-foto itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin foto-foto ini..."

"Sudahlah. Kau tidak perlu tahu aku mendapatkannya dari mana. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun. Karna itu sudah cukup membuatku untuk sadar siapa aku di sini." Ryoeowook terus berucap seolah dirinya sama sekal tidak berharga di rumah ini, di hidup Yesung.

"Tapi, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat. Kau tidak mengerti Ryeowook." Yesung mencoba menjelaskan tentang foto-foto itu.

"Sudahlah! Justru aku yang lebih mengerti tentang semua ini. Aku tidak sebodoh itu." Ryeowook sama sekali tak memberi Yesung kesempatan untuk menjelaskan. Bahkan nada suaranya kembali meninggi.

"Jangan salah paham.." Yesung mencoba menenangkan.

"Semuanya sudah jelas. Tidak ada yang salah di sini. Satu-satunya kesalahan adalah kehadiranku di hidupmu." Ryeowook tak berniat memandang Yesung, karna pipinya sudah basah oleh airmata.

"Dengarkan aku Ryeo.."

"Aku tidak perlu mendengarkan apa-apa lagi. Semuanya sudah jelas. Kau tenang saja _hyung_. Meskipun bercerai, namamu akan tetap terdaftar di surat wasiat milik keluarga Kim." Ryeowook memotong kata-kata Yesung dan kata-kata Ryeowook berhasil membuat emosi Yesung naik. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Ryeowook akan berpikiran seperti itu. Rahang Yesung mengeras, bahkan suara gemelatuk gigi-giginya mungkin saja terdengar oleh Ryeowook.

"Ini bukan masalah harta." Yesung terlihat begitu dingin. "Aku bahkan rela dicoret dari daftar anggota keluarga asalkan pernikahan ini tetap utuh." Suara Yesung meninggi. Yesung terlihat menahan emosinya. Sementara Ryeowook hanya terdiam mendengarkan pernyataan itu. Tapi dia mencoba menghilangkan perkiraannya tentang Yesung yang mungkin sudah menerimanya.

"Sudahlah. Aku sudah menyerah." Ryeowook berteriak. "Jika kita berpisah, kau bisa memilih gadis yang..." Ryeowook tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Mulutnya berhasil di kunci rapat oleh Yesung dengan bibirnya. Membuat Ryeowook terbelalak dan membeku. Mencoba menyadarkan dirinya bahwa ini hanya mimpi. Tapi, sentuhan di bibirnya terasa begitu nyata. Yesung menciumnya dengan lembut namun sangat jelas bernafsu. Awalnya Ryeowook mencoba untuk melepaskan ciuman sebelah pihak itu, namun usaha Ryeowook gagal karena tangan kiri Yesung menekan tengkuknya agar ciuman itu semakin dalam. Dan tangan Yesung yang satunya entah sejak kapan sudah melingkar di pinggang Ryeowook dan menahan _namja_ itu agar tidak melepaskan diri.

Ciuman yang awalnya sebelah pihak itu akhirnya membuat Ryeowook merasa mabuk olehnya. Yesung sepertinya sudah sangat ahli dalam hal ini. Ryeowook pun akhirnya menyerah untuk melepaskan diri dan akhirnya membiarkan Yesung untuk meciumnya lebih lama lagi.

Setelah kira-kira lima menit, akhirnya Yesung menyudahi ciuman panas itu dan membiarkan Ryeowook untuk menghirup oksigen dengan bebas. Wajah Ryeowook tampak merah padam. Entah karena kekurangan udara akibat ciuman yang berdurasi cukup lama itu atau karena _namja_ itu merasa malu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Hanya tiga kata yang keluar dari bibir Yesung. Nada bicaranya terdengar seperti memohon. Ryeowook tak menjawab. "Foto itu tak seperti kelihatannya. Ini benar-benar sebuah kesalahpahaman. Saat itu aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan gadis yang ada di foto itu. Dia sedang mabuk berat, jadi aku mengantarnya pulang. Dan gambar di foto ini, saat aku mencoba memasangkannya sabuk pengaman." Jelas Yesung sambil menunjukkan foto-foto yang ada di tangannya. Ryeowook tak merespon, dia masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya dan bernafas dengan terengah.

"Percayalah padaku! Aku mohon." Yesung tiba-tiba berjongkok dengan mata berkaca-kaca di hadapan Ryeowook dan menggenggam kedua tangan Ryeowook. "Aku tahu sikapku selama ini sangat keterlaluan. Lima bulan pernikahan kita pasti sangat berat bagimu. Tapi, percayalah aku sudah sejak lama menerima kehadiranmu di hidupku. Hanya saja aku bingung harus bersikap bagaimana." Yesung tak berani menatap wajah Ryeowook. "Aku.. Ryeowook-ah.. Mungkin ini aneh. Tapi aku yakin, aku sudah mulai mencintaimu." Yesung berkata hampir berbisik, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Ryeowook dengan jelas.

Ryeowook hanya mematung mendengarkan pernyataan-pernyataan yang meluncur dari mulut Yesung. Mungin ini memang aneh, tapi Ryeowook merasa bahagia dengan pernyataan aneh itu. Seperti sedang berlari di padang rumput yang banyak bunga berwarna-warni bermekaran di sana. Sepperti itulah perasaan Ryeowook mendengar pernyataan Yesung.

"Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku merasa, hanya kau yang bisa mengerti dan menerimaku seperti ini." Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Ryeowook yang masih setia berdiri di depannya dengan mulut yang sedikit membuka, menyiratkan betapa _namja_ itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Ryeowook. _Mianhae_. Aku.. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu." Yesung berdiri dan mensejajarkan wajannya dengan wajah Ryeowook. "Tetaplah bersamaku, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Aku mohon." Yesung kembali memohon kepada seorang _namja_ di hadapannya. _Namja _yang sudah berhasil membuatnya melemah dan memohon. Membuatnya melemparkan rasa gengsi yang selama ini menyelimutinya.

"Ryeowook-ah." Yesung masih dengan wajah memelasnya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Ryeowook langsung memeluk Yesung dengan sangat erat. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Yesung dan menangis di sana. Dan Yesung, membals pelukan itu dan mengusap surai coklat tua itu dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ryeowoo-ah. _Jeongmal saranghaeyo. Yeongwonhi._" Bisik Yesung di telinga Ryeowook.

"_Nado hyung. Jeongmal saranghaeyo._" Balas Ryeowook dengan perasaan gembira memenuhi hatinya.

.

.

**~END~**

.

.

.

Hahaha..

Ini cerita apa yaa?

Entahlah.. Ceritanya sama gak jelasnya kayak _author_.. *Sadar diri*

.

_Mian_ kalo banyak _typho_, _author_ ngantuk banget untuk ngedit dan benerin yang salah. -,-

Tidak perlu panjang-panjang..

_Jebal_ tinggalkan kritik dan sarannya..

_**Gomawo**_


End file.
